


Love and Other Misunderstandings

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Misunderstanding, Restraints, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Handcuffed, tied and chained was bad enough. Handcuffed, tied and chained to an angry Raymond Doyle who was practically sitting in his lap and absolutely refusing to be ignored was infinitely worse. </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Other Misunderstandings

.

There are few things in life that feel worse than finding out that the man you’re in love with has fucked someone else. When in fact he’s fucked one of your friends it intensifies the feelings of betrayal. When you have to continue to work with him because you can’t just resign without an explanation and you can’t possibly tell your boss why you’d like to resign, it’s even worse. When instead of resigning, asking for a reassignment or killing him with your bare hands the best you can do is avoid him as much as is humanly possible that’s not good either. In fact, only an hour ago Bodie had been absolutely sure things just couldn’t get any worse. It wasn’t wise to tempt the fates that way.

Bodie stared resolutely at the same thing he’d been staring at for the last twenty minutes, Doyle’s right ear.

“Bodie, talk to me you obstinate bastard.”

Handcuffed, tied and chained was bad enough. Handcuffed, tied and chained to an angry Raymond Doyle who was practically sitting in his lap and absolutely refusing to be ignored was infinitely worse.

***

It had been ridiculously easy for the Morrissey brothers to take them prisoner, what with Bodie so drained by trying to appear like nothing was gnawing away at him and Doyle preoccupied with getting Bodie to talk. The brothers had marched them down to the cellar and then started bickering about how to restrain them with the limited equipment they had on hand. They’d ended up with Bodie sitting on the floor with his legs out in front of him, his ankles both tied to pipes. They’d then sat Ray down across Bodie’s thighs facing toward him and handcuffed Bodie’s arms behind Doyle’s back under Ray’s arms. Doyle’s hands and feet had then been secured behind Bodie’s back by handcuffs attached by a short length of chain to ankle cuffs. From the top of the stairs, Tommy Morrissey had yelled a cheery “Happy Valentine’s day” as he’d slammed the door behind him.

***

“Bodie! I’ll... Bugger, I can hardly threaten to hit you from this position. I could threaten to bite you, but you like it when—”

“Just shut it, Ray. Tommy said he’d call the police and let them know where we are once they’ve got away and he’s got no history of violence so let’s just try to sit quietly and wait.”

Bodie saw Doyle’s ear redden. On anyone else, he might think it was a blush forming but not on Ray, the bad tempered bugger.

“What’s fucking wrong with you? Cowley sends me to Birmingham for two weeks with Anson and Murphy and then when I get back he sends me straight off to Bristol for two days to see if I can identify anyone who fled there from the Birmingham operation. After all that time I was expecting a very warm welcome from you and instead you treat me like the bloke who gave Typhoid to Mary. What did I do?”

So Ray wanted to play games. Well, Bodie wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of answering. “Not _what_ , who...” It slipped out between gritted teeth.

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent with me Doyle, it doesn’t suit you. Murphy told me all about it.”

“All about what?”

Doyle tilted sideways into Bodie’s field of vision. Bodie looked down.

“Oh no Bodie, sounds like you’re accusing me of something and if you’re going to do that then you’re going to look me in the eye.”

Bodie raised his head and stared obstinately into angry green eyes.

“The night you went to Bristol Murphy and I went out for a few drinks. Well, I had a few drinks, Murphy attempted to drink a distillery’s worth of whisky... and that’s when he told me about the two of you Wednesday night, how he’d never had a lover like you... got pretty descriptive too.”

“He did, did he?”

“He was upset, worried it wouldn’t happen again, worried that you were just bored.”

“He’s right, I was bored Wednesday night.”

Bodie went back to staring at Doyle’s ear. “I don’t want to hear about it.”

“Well you don’t have much choice, can’t run away now can you?”

“I don’t need to fucking hear about it, knowing that it happened is enough for me. We had an understanding Doyle, no one else in CI5... while it lasted. So it’s over.”

“I was bored, you dumb crud, because I spent Wednesday night in the shrubbery at the back of an alley just in case anyone went in or out that way.”

“But Murph said—”

“Did he name me Bodie? Did he say _Doyle is the best fuck I ever had?_ Did he?”

“No, he never named you, we were at a small table in a crowded pub and I assumed he knew better than to say—”

“Anson.”

Bodie’s head jerked back to stare at Doyle again. “You fucked Anson?”

“No! But I think Murph did. There was a coin toss Wednesday to see which unlucky bastard would spend the night in the shrubs. You’re looking at the loser. Murph and Anson spent the night with the surveillance equipment in the bedsit across the road. Ask either one of them. If they’re sober I’m sure they won’t share any details other than the _fact_ that I spent the night in the alley. Alone.”

Bodie shook his head. “It never occurred to me that he might mean Anson. I’m sorry, Ray.”

“I should bloody well think so. Sounds like you might owe Anson an apology too.”

“ _I’m sorry Anson that it never crossed my mind that Murph would describe you as a great lover._ Remind me to do that, Anson’ll have a bloody heart attack.”

So it was over. Doyle wasn’t the forgiving type. Funny though, Bodie had always assumed that it would be Doyle who would end things. But then Bodie was the one who was in love and there hadn’t been anyone else for him in the six months since they’d first slept together.

“I’m _really_ sorry, Ray. I hope we can still be friends.”

“What are you banging on about now?”

Ray shifted his weight across Bodie’s thighs and now that he wasn’t full of righteous anger any more Bodie felt his body start to respond.

“Us. Over. My fault.” Bodie managed to squeak out.

“Eloquent as ever.”

Doyle started scooting forward on Bodie’s thighs with the inevitable result of causing Bodie’s trousers to tighten further.

“Stop that.”

“No. Help me you bloody idiot.”

Doyle kept wiggling forward, tightening his arms across Bodie’s back for leverage as Bodie in turn tightened his arms bringing Doyle up on to his lap. Doyle grinned evilly at Bodie across the gap of mere inches between their faces before thrusting his hips against Bodie’s lap.

“Feels like you’re still interested.”

“Course I am, I thought—”

Doyle closed the gap between them, taking Bodie’s mouth with a force that pushed his head backwards at an uncomfortable angle. Bodie couldn’t have cared less. He had a lap full of hot, writhing Ray Doyle who was invading his mouth, sucking on his tongue and grinding down against his straining erection when he’d thought he’d never get to touch Ray again. It would be worth it if his neck snapped. Ray broke the kiss, causing Bodie to whimper.

“You thought what? That I’d give this up” he ground down against Bodie again “cos of a misunderstanding? Why would I be fucking about with Murphy when I’ve got you at home?” Again, he ground down forcing a loud moan out of Bodie. “Sixteen days, Bodie. Sixteen bloody days. I wasn’t cut out for the priesthood, thought I might be in danger of throwing you to the floor and fucking you the moment I saw you again and all I got from you were withering eyebrows and the silent treatment.”

Bodie wasn’t going to ask. He had no right to ask. “So no time for women on the Birmingham job?”

“No women, nobody but you in the last six months. I haven’t wanted anyone else.”

“Me neither” Bodie muttered.

Doyle brushed his mouth across Bodie’s lips.

“Seeing as you’re such a bloody idiot Bodie, I think we should simplify our... understanding to be as clear as possible. What d’you say we make this exclusive... as long as it lasts.”

“...As long as it lasts.”

Doyle kissed him, grinding down against him again.

“Stop that.”

“Why?”

“’Cos if you keep that up—”

Doyle sniggered.

“—I’m going to come in my trousers like some thirteen year old boy.”

“Good.”

Doyle kissed him slowly and thoroughly, breaking off only to lick and bite at the side of his neck before taking his mouth again, all the time undulating his hips against Bodie’s in a slow, steady rhythm that Bodie thought might drive him mad as with his legs firmly tied he couldn’t really do anything to speed things up except beg a little between kisses. Finally, Doyle tightened his arms and legs around Bodie and sped up, the hot dragging friction pushing both of them over the edge, Bodie yelling something he’d promised himself he would never say out loud to Doyle, “I love you.”

Now he’d really fucked things up. Ray would run a mile. Well, once he wasn’t chained to Bodie’s lap any more.

“Look at me, Bodie.”

From a couple of inches away, Bodie braced for the impact.

“Bodie, Doyle, where are you?” yelled a familiar voice from behind the door at top of the stairs.

Doyle leaned in to whisper into Bodie’s ear.

“If you tell me that again later, when you’ve recovered from the haze of having sex for the first time in sixteen days, when we’re not practically glued together at the crotch, when you’ve got over the shock of thinking I’d slept with Murph and then the shock of finding out I hadn’t, when we’re not about to be rescued, when you’re sure you really mean it, then I’ll say it too.” Doyle leaned back and yelled “We’re down here Anson!”

Bodie couldn’t stop grinning. “Happy Valentine’s day, Ray.”

“Same to you mate, same to you.”

 

.


End file.
